(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display including a pixel electrode and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
A typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an upper panel with a common electrode and a plurality of color filters, and a lower panel with thin film transistors (“TFTs”) and a plurality of pixel electrodes. A pair of alignment layers are coated on respective inner surfaces of the upper and the lower panels, and a liquid crystal layer are interposed therebetween. Different Voltages are applied to the common electrode and the pixel electrodes to generate electric field. The changes of the strength and/or the direction of the electric field change the orientations of liquid crystal molecules to vary the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, desired images are obtained by adjusting the difference between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode.
Among these LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD (referred to as a “VALCD” hereinafter), which aligns the major axes of the liquid crystal molecules vertical to the upper and the lower panels in absence of electric field, is promising because of its high contrast ratio and wide viewing angle.
To implement wide viewing angle in the VALCD, a plurality of cutouts or a plurality of protrusions are provided on the field generating electrode(s). Both generate fringe fields to disperse tilt directions of the liquid crystal molecules into several directions, thereby giving wide viewing angle. A patterned vertically aligned mode providing cutouts in the electrodes is considered as a good substitute of an in-plane switching mode. However, the provision of cutouts itself is not sufficient in view of viewing angle.